


Draco is sorry

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Draco is sorry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mme.Pomfrey, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter fix some problems. McGonagall is awesome. Other characters are mentioned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Draco is sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am vindicative and like to see Draco groveling. Harry is better than me, though. So this is mostly for me, but I hope someone else can enjoy it.

Draco Malfoy, professor of potions in Hogwarts, was studying in his private quarters. Or at least trying to study. His thoughts were wandering afar. He was on his private quarters most of the time anyway. No one in Hogwarts liked him. To be honest, no one liked him, period. Well, no one but his mother, of course. He was not so sure about his father, he may loved him, but he saw him as a disappointment.

The Malfoys had been in disgrace since the Dark Lord defeat, around 4 years before. They had been lucky enough to avoid Azkaban with only a short probation, so Draco knew he shouldn’t complain, but life was not easy for them. Everybody knew they had been Death Eaters (they had the mark on their arms, of course, no escaping to that) and now nobody wanted to be anywhere near them. Of course, they had plenty of riches, but with nobody wanting to have business with them, their savings were rapidly exhausting. Besides, they spent a lot in protection spells and other wards because every few months somebody decided to remind them that they shouldn’t be in a Manor but in Azkaban. In his heart of hearts, Draco agreed.

So, Draco considered himself fortunate when Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, contacted him with the offering of a teaching position. It was a good salary, and a respectable job. But, true to her character, she had been direct with him since the beginning. Many of the students and their parents wouldn’t be happy with his presence. He would have to bear them If he wanted the position. Draco has accepted, first because he really had not a lot of other options, but also because he felt that it was only fair that people were mean at him. He has been bad, really bad, and he felt that some sort of atonement for his sins would be fair.

Of course, he had not expected to find that Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and sodding Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Voldemort-bane and world Savior, were there teaching too. She was the professor of History of Magic and Muggle Studies, because of course only one subject was not enough for her, she was just too clever. Longbottom was on charge of Herbology. And Potter had been the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts since the previous year. Because of course he had. Everybody had been throwing jobs to his skinny feet. As soon as the War was over, the tall boy had begun the Auror career, smashing some previous records and being, well, exactly what everybody expected from him. If rumors were true, he was currently one of the most dangerous wizards alive, but apparently, he had decided that he wanted to take a time off the battles. He needed some peace. So, he had just chosen to go back to Hogwarts and share his knowledge with the new generation. And he was there, with his hero aura, and the students loved him. Of course, everybody had always loved him. Well, not everybody. Not his muggle family, for starters. And back when he was a child, the Slytherins, with Draco as their leader, have given him a seriously hard time. And of course, Voldemort followers just wanted to kill him, and they succeeded too. But not even death could stop Potter’s destiny to destroy Voldemort and save the world.

The presence of his former classmates had made impossible for Draco to forget his years as a student. He had felt horribly ashamed of his own actions, especially against Muggle-born Hermione, but he has been too coward to apologize. His own shame had made impossible for him to look any of them in the eyes, and that had resulted in quite awkward interactions. The three of them had approached him with a carefree and polite behavior, as if they expected them get along well as colleagues. But Draco has been too ashamed, too unworthy to be with them, and that had resulted in him taking a defensive, guarded position, keeping only a cold and sometimes rude behavior. His colleagues were puzzled but that attitude, and they mostly left him alone. Their only interactions with him were then purely formal and professional ones, never talking about anything beyond work.

A sad smirk appeared in Draco’s eyes. No wonder nobody liked him. He had been an asshole all his life and he still was, too coward to make amends, to even vocalize his shame. He wanted to cry.

Just then, someone knocked to his door. Suspecting it was a student with some question, he went to the door and opened it. An unknown witch was there, her wand ready and she began hexing him as fast as she could. Malfoy was just too taken by surprise to try to do a wandless charm, and then the pain was too bad to even think of it. The eyes of the witch were filled with murderous intent and Draco barely had time to think “This is it” when he heard a steady, masculine voice shouting “Stupefy” and the witch collapsed like a stringless puppet. Draco barely could sigh before passing out.

When he woke up, Draco immediately realized he was at Mme. Pomfrey’s infirmary. He had a headache and felt very, very tired, but he suspected he would probably live. A quick examination told him that his injuries had been taken care of and they were in the process of mending quite nicely. He decided finding some answers could wait, and he came back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Mme. Pomfrey went by his side and offered him a glass of water. He accepted it gratefully and asked what has happened. Mme. Pomfrey managed to answer all his questions with all the respect due to a professor, while her cold eyes and steely tone made clear that she had no sympathy for the man. The attacker had arrived at Hogwarts to see a niece who was studying there, but it had only been an excuse to be near Draco. Voldemort had killed her sister, and she was desperate for revenge. She wanted to kill anything and anyone that had been in Voldemort service, and Draco seemed a moderately easy target. McGonagall’s had made sure that the witch had been given some treatment and counselling and not just thrown to Azkaban. Mme. Pomfrey couldn’t stress enough that Draco only was alive because Potter had saved him _again_. The stress was hers but Draco did not need the remainder. How many times had he saved him already?

A little later, Potter himself tried to pay him a visit. Completely ashamed, unable to face his savior again, Draco shouted him to stay away. To his surprise, Potter left without making any fuss… and Draco felt like a petulant child. Merlin, he _was_ a brat, and he knew it, but he simply couldn’t see Potter’s face again. He was on the edge of a nervous collapse.

One hour after Potter visit, McGonagall apparated at his side. Draco yelped and tried to still himself in the bed. “Headmistress. Sorry, you surprised me.” Her old professor did not seem impressed. “Sorry about that, Professor Malfoy. How are you doing?”

“I think I am doing well, thank you, headmistress” Draco answered in a quiet, subdued voice.

“Glad to hear that.” she said, in a matter of fact tone. “Now, why Mme. Pomfrey told me that you were shouting at Professor Potter?”

Malfoy’s cheeks became pink, orange, red. Then he said “Sorry, headmistress. I’ve just…felt too tired to see him…and I did not want him to see me like this.” He added in a desperate attempt to justify his actions.

McGonagall remained silent for about half a minute, her piercing eyes fixed on him, and he felt that she was looking inside him, to his very soul.

And then, very sharply, she said “Merlin’s beard. He was right all the time, wasn’t he? You _are_ a git.”

Malfoy flinched hard at those words and looked at him stunned “Headmistress?”

“Professor Potter saved you; he was worried and came to see how you were doing and you behave like a child? Let me be clear, Professor. When I offered you your current position, I expected you would fit our faculty standards.”

Draco, feeling exactly as a child being told off by his professor, answered quickly. “Of course, headmistress. I apologize. I was not myself after my attack, but I promise you it won’t happen again.” 

McGonagall’s lips curled in a grin “Oh, I believe you were exactly yourself, Professor Malfoy. But let me warn you, if you and Professor Potter cannot work together, who do you think I will try to keep at the school?”

Malfoy lowered his head. Of course, her words made sense. Potter was the Savior, the hero, the Chosen One. Parents were desperate to put their children under his care. Instead, parents had complained about Malfoy’s presence, there were howlers and hexes constantly reminding him that he was a filthy death eater who should be in Azkaban. “You are right, headmistress,” said Draco with a raspy, heavy voice. “I understand, and I swear you won’t have any complaints about my behavior.”

She nodded. “I hope so, Professor.” She sighed. “I simply can’t understand how you have the nerve to be so mean to him after all what he did for you.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Malfoy, raising his head in curiosity. It seemed that her old teacher was talking about more than Potter killing Voldemort, as if she was thinking about something more personal. So, he found himself looking at McGonagall’s stern eyes, who were piercing him again. Then, it seemed that she realized something. “Merlin’s beard, he has not told you, right?” she says in a hushed voice.

Malfoy looked confused. “Potter and I don’t speak much, headmistress. Whatever you are thinking, he probably did not tell me.”

McGonagall rolled her eyes. “Of course he didn’t.”

Draco waited.

“Well, you should know it. After the war, everyone was eager to send anyone related with the Dark Lord to Azkaban forever. And those with the mark on their arms were pretty much there before the trial. No one wanted to spare them a second thought.”

“I know,” said Draco in a dry voice.

“But Potter forced the tribunal to hear his declaration and taking it in consideration.”

Malfoy frowned “I thought he had been summoned?”

McGonagall’s snorted. “The whole wizardry world was ready to kiss his feet. No one would have dare to summon him to anything. And he could have excused himself such as easily if someone really tried. But he wanted to be sure that the world knew that you and your family had helped him, because he realized that was the only way to keep you out of Azkaban. So, he fought to give an official deposition, he even threatened the jury with going to the press if they did not listen to him. And he was most emphatic in his statement. I was there, I heard him. He made sure that everyone knew that the Boy-who-live wanted your family out. They were not happy, of course, but that 18 years old boy forced them to give you only a parole. It was quite surprising for me to see him fighting for you, knowing how you always treated him here.”

“So…he did not need to speak in our favor? He did it for his own choice?” Draco was flabbergasted, his stomach was revolted, and his face was even redder than before.

“Exactly. And it was not just a declaration, it was a clear push to the juries. You three are out of Azkaban thanks to him.”

Draco’s head was spinning. He swallowed. “But why, why did he do that?”

McGonagall continued “Well, I thought it was for his sense of justice, that he felt that you really deserved that, for your decision of not identifying him. But I think it also has to do with the fact that, improbably, he cares for you. You are his classmate after all, and that means a lot for him. The boy has not a selfish bone on his whole body.”

Draco felt that he was ready to die in the spot, but he forced himself to say, “I did not know.”

“Well, he will probably be unhappy with me because I told you, but I am sure he will forgive me.”

Malfoy managed to find his breath and murmured “Thanks for telling me, headmistress.”

McGonagall seems to relax a little. “Perhaps you should also know that Potter and Granger suggested me last year that you could be a good Potions master. You know that she had been teaching Potions too, but three classes were too much, even for her. And he told me that he has seen you a couple of times and that you looked like you could use a job. That is why I thought you three were in good terms, but when you arrived here, I realized I was wrong.”

“I…” Words failed him, and he shook a little, as if his whole body wanted to collapse.

“It’s quite all right, Professor.” McGonagall’s voice sounded warmer, as if she somehow understood what he was feeling. He risked raising his head again and found that her gaze and smile were significantly kinder that moments before. “I think you are exhausted now. I will let you alone so you can have some rest.” She gently touched Draco’s forehead and he felt the relaxing energy of a calming spell roaming through his body. A second later, the headmistress had left, and Draco began to fall asleep again.

2 days later, fully recovered, Draco approached Harry in the Grand Hall and asked him if he had a moment after classes, so they could talk a moment at Potter’s quarters.

“Why Malfoy, what do you want?” Asked Potter, a mistrustful look on his face. Well, it was what Draco deserved, after all. No doubt about that.

“Don’t worry, Potter. I am not going to kill you.” said in his normal voice and then added “Please, it is important for me”

“Ok” Potter nodded. “come see me after you finished your class this evening.”

So, that evening, they met at Potter’s room.

“Well, here, what do you want, Malfoy?”

“Do you have any veritaserum, Potter?”

Harry tilted his head. “Of course, and you know that.” All the professors had veritaserum. “And so do you, or you can make more if you want, so…why come here for it?”

“I did not come here for it, Potter. I came here to say something, and I need you to know that it is the truth. So, I want to drink the veritaserum that you have, so you don’t suspect I did some fake one.”

Potter was flabbergasted. “Are you for real, Malfoy? If you want to tell me something, just do it, I will believe you. No need of potions.”

Draco smirked, “Yes, you will probably do. But I need you to be sure, to not have any doubt.”

He was clearly nervous, but he looked at the other man in the eyes and said “Please, Potter, let me do this.”

Harry frowned, but he went for the veritaserum. Before giving a flask to them, though, he asked again. “Are you sure, Draco? I don’t think this is necessary.” _Draco._ He was worried for him. Malfoy began to feel sick again.

“Stop worrying for me, man.” He said in a grumpy tone, took the veritaserum from Harry’s hands and drink it, while Potter looked at him in confusion.

As soon as he felt the potion beginning to have effect, he said “I came here to say this.”

And then, without warning, he knelt in front of Potter.

“I am sorry. I’ve been a stupid, a coward, and a bully. I did horrible things to you and your friends, and I am awfully sorry.”

“The fuck are you doing, Malfoy? Get up!” Cried Potter, his eyes wide and so intense that Draco couldn’t stand his gaze. He lowered his head.

“No,” He said firmly. “Please, Potter, let me speak. And I feel better doing it on my knees.”

Harry did a strangled sound but said nothing, and Draco, bolder when not watching Harry’s face, continued.

“McGonagall told me what you did for me, for my family. How we are free because of you. I won’t ever be able to pay that debt, but I will do anything I can, I promise.”

“Draco, you don’t own me a thing, I only told them the truth.” Potter’s voice sounded startled but gently.

“And you can ask me anything you like now that I have to tell you the truth, but first, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am because of the way I treated you. I was…I am…truly ashamed. I know I don’t deserve to be here, to be free, to have a job, a home to go, and…a mother to hug me. And being in your presence, the Savior, I simply was too weak. So, I tried to pretend to be cold and smug as I ever been. It was a front. I am deeply sorry. I would ask for forgiveness, but I know I don’t deserve it.”

Draco was crying now, still refusing to look up to Potter. “I was awful to you, and to Granger, and Weasley, since our first day here.”

“That is true” said Potter, in a matter of fact tone.

“And then, of course, the V-Voldemort think. I swear I did not agree with him, but I was so scared, Potter. I would have done anything he asked. I was too weak. Too coward.”

“But you did not do anything he asked.” Said Potter in the same matter of fact tone. “You refused to identify me. Why?”

“Because I did not want him to kill you. First, because you were our only hope. I did not want to live in Voldemort’s world, under his rules. “ Draco desperately tried to stop himself, but the veritaserum was relentless. “And I sincerely did not want you to die.”

“Why not? Didn’t you hate me?”

“No, I just pretended that I hated you because it was easier, it would help me save my face. But I never hated you. I was dying for being your friend and I felt so rejected when you chose Weasley and Granger.”

“And?”

“And I was horrible to them” sobbed Draco, feeling so terribly humiliated, “And I am so, so sorry. But I just wanted to look cool, I wanted the others respecting me, looking up at me. To be their leader, as I’ve been raised to believe that was the Malfoys birthright. But I always wished to have been your friend.”

“Why?”

“At first, because of who you were. You have money, fame, magical power. You would be a wonderful asset and we could have used you. But then, I really meet you and I couldn’t help but admire you.”

“What?” Potter sounded so startled that Draco smiled a little and finally looked at him “Merlin, you are so clueless. I admire you because you are so brave, and so…good. You never did petty things. You confronted me, and all the others, never faltering, or thinking it twice, no matter what we did to you. And then, while I was groveling at the Dark Lord feet, you faced him. And you were always, always loyal to your friends. You risked all for them.” His voice became weaker. “You saved me. And Goyle. And I never felt so ashamed in my whole life.”

Draco breathed deeper, “I am so pathetic. I know I am just scum, I hate myself for all what I did and I would never forgive myself, but I am deeply, deeply sorry and I wanted you to know that.”

“Get up, Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head

“Get up or I will make you fly above me, and the conversation will be awkward. Well, even more awkward that it is now.” The voice of Potter was so calm and full of confidence that Malfoy obeyed almost without realizing what he was doing. He then looked at Potter in awe. “Wow, you must be a hell of an auror. Not that it surprises me.” Gosh, veritaserum was terrible, he had not intended to say that much.

Potter grinned, his gaze sad. “Yeah, nobody is surprised. Everybody expects me to be the super auror.”

Malfoy looked at him in surprise.

“Listen to me, Malfoy. I am going to drink some veritaserum myself, so I can tell you some things and you will know that they are true”

“No!” shouted Draco. “You don’t have to do that.”

“No, but I want to.” said Potter, without hesitation. “But I don’t want you to ask me anything, because there are things I am not ready to share with you. So, you listen what I want to say. And if you dare ask me something, be aware that it is at your own risk, because even when I will be forced to answer, I will make you regret it later. Is it clear?”

“Very.” said Malfoy, because he had not choice but to answer. His voice sounded stranded, and then Harry smiled.

“Are you scared?”

“Yes.” He answered against his will. “I was always scared of your power, you are much better at magic than me”

Potter rolled his eyes and drank another veritaserum flask.

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Draco,“ said Potter after some minutes, the time required for the potion to act. “Look at me.”

Malfoy did.

“First of all, I am better than you and hexes and things like that, you are better at potions and you are very, very good at duels and such. So, don’t be stupid and don’t sell yourself short. You are a great wizard. And you don’t have to worry, I don’t want to harm you.”

He took a deep breath and kept talking. “I forgive you. For all what you did. With Voldemort, when we were children, even for being a prick when you arrived here. And you are not pathetic, or scum, or anything else that you said. I don’t hate you now and I never hated you. It is true that you were bad with us, but you were a child, a frightened child, raised by a father who, frankly, is not good.”

Draco was looking at him in absolute shock.

“You don’t hate me?”

Potter rolled his eyes. “No, Malfoy. I don’t hate you. I am sorry for the way you were raised, but now I respect you because you are much braver than you think. It was brave to resist to kill Dumbledore, it was brave to not identify me, and it was brave to come here, to Hogwarts first, and tonight here with the veritaserum. That is why I took it too, because I want you to believe me when I told you that you are wrong to hate yourself. You did the best you could in your situation. I respect you, I don’t hate you, I forgive you and I would like you to be happier. You look always sad and that pains me. You deserve much better. I am looking forward to work with you since now, as good colleagues and perhaps, if you want, as friends.”

Malfoy’s head was spinning. The words were so kind, so amazing, they had to be lies, but Potter had drink the Veritaserum. He could not lie.

“I… I would …I am too ashamed, I don’t deserve to be your friend.” Draco barely managed to say.

“Don’t be ridiculous. That makes no sense. It is not about deserving. I want you to be my friend and you told me you wanted to be my friend.”

“But why do you want to be my friend?”

Potter reaction was so quick that Malfoy barely had time to register it. He did a movement with the hand, and Draco’s ears began hurting as much that he dropped to his knees, his hands covering his ears, screaming at the top of his lungs. By the time the pain stopped, and Draco was able to look up again, he realized that Potter was gone.

Malfoy blinked in confusion and sat on the floor because he had not the strength to stand. What had happened? He grabbed his head, that ached badly and try to gather his thoughts. He was there a couple of minutes, dazed, until a piece of parchment appeared suddenly above his head, and fell over it. He took it and read “Go back to your room now.”

Malfoy hurriedly left Potter’s room, still in confusion and run to his own one, flushing, his head a storm of thoughts and feelings.

Moments later, he was on his bed, trying to remember what had happened just then. Potter had been incredibly nice. He had told him amazing things, things that shouldn’t be true, but they were, because Potter had drunk veritaserum. He had drunk veritaserum for him. For the filthy death eater scum. And he had told him that he did not think he was scum, that he respected him, that he wanted him to be happy, that he wanted them to be friends.

And then, he had hurt him with that spell that almost set his ears on fire. What the hell had happened? Was Potter schizophrenic? Was it something that he had said? He smirked but then his smirk froze. It _has_ been something that he has said! He had asked him a question, hadn’t he?

Malfoy began repeating the whole scene on his mind, since he arrived to Potter’s room. He thought about how he had humiliated himself and how the other man has been so nice, how he has chosen to take the veritaserum… and how he has warned him not to ask questions. He even told him that if he did, he would regret it later.

And he had asked him a question. Two actually. He suddenly remembered Potter rolling his eyes and giving him a pass at the first one. But he had been a stupid git and he had insisted. He had asked him another question.

And Potter had made it regret it. He had made sure that he could not hear the answer, it must have been an auror counter measure for veritaserum.

The thought made Malfoy sat still on his bed, sweating cold. An _auror_ measure. Harry Potter was an _auror_. He has made an _auror_ mad at him. And with his history, that could prove to be fatal.

He spent the rest of the night mostly awake, a nervous mess. He got up early, made himself as tidy as possible and went to Potter’s room again. He knocked the door and He opened it. He was fully dressed but his hair was a mess, and his eyes were sleepy.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” He growled from the door and Draco’s stomach twisted.

“Please, Potter, let me in.” He said very softly. “I don’t want to speak here.”

Reluctantly, Potter did a step back, made an invitation gesture, and Draco came in. Potter closed the door and gave him a questioning look.

Malfoy dropped to his knees, again. “Please, don’t send me to Azkaban. I’ll do anything you want.” He said fighting the sobs on its throat.

“What? The hell are you talking about, Malfoy?” Potter asked, genuinely surprised.

“You are an auror. I disobeyed you last night.”

“Get up, Malfoy.” This time was even worse than the previous night. Potter’s voice was hard as steel and the authority of it was so unmistakable that Draco’s legs obeyed him before his brain could process the order.

“Now look at me.” Again, his body obeyed at his own accord. Malfoy found himself looking straight as Harry Potter green, serious, and clearly angry eyes.

“I am not going to send you to Azkaban. You did not commit a crime and it was I who hurt you. You can fill a complain if you want, I don’t care. I told you I would make you regret asking questions.”

“I know you did. I am sorry,” mumbled Malfoy.

Potter raised a hand and Malfoy just shut up. “I would never send you to Azkaban for something so menial. So, you can relax. But I thought I could trust you, Malfoy. That we could change our relationship for good. I took veritaserum for you, and you abused my trust.”

“Potter, please” Malfoy couldn’t stop looking at those eyes, even when he felt like dropping to his knees again. “I am very, very sorry. It was an impulsive question, I forgot about the veritaserum because you were saying things so strange, so unbelievable that I thought they couldn’t be true.”

“Well, they were true. They are still true, but you disappointed me.”

“I am sorry.” Said Malfoy. Merlin, when had it became so important what Potter thought of him? “I did not want to betray your trust. But you have every right to be mad at me. There is something I can do to make amends?”

Potter thought. “Well, yes, there are a few things, but you wouldn’t like them.”

“That is why they would be amends. What do you want? I’ll do anything.” Draco was terrified by his own words, but he couldn’t stop watching those eyes that were beginning to relax.

“Well, first, I want you to go to Hermione and Neville and apologize for the way you treated them at school. No need for drama, please. No kneeling or groveling, no veritaserum. Just tell them that you are sorry. They are good people, they will forgive you, but you have to do the first step.”

Malfoy finally managed to lower his head in shame. He swallowed hard, but he said. “That is fair. I will do it soon, you have my word. What else?”

“Look at me.” Malfoy obeyed. This time Potter eyes were not angry, but perfectly confident and calm.

“I want you to begin acting like a polite person with us. Stop the rudeness, the oblique looks, the stiffened tone. Just that. And no, if you don’t, we won’t harm you, we won’t send you to jail, we won’t have you sacked. But we won’t be giving you any more chances for friendship either.”

“Friendship, that is what surprised me so much last night.” Even with the veritaserum long gone, Malfoy fought hard not to ask a question, because he wanted to show that he had learnt his lesson. “I could not understand how someone, specially you, would want to befriend someone like me.”

Potter rubbed a palm across his own face. “God, you are so difficult sometimes, Malfoy. You are smart, brave, and funny. And you lived horrible things, as we did. We are more than willing to welcome you as a friend. We would be delighted. But if you act like a prick we won’t be begging.”

“I understand. I should be the one doing the begging.” Potter raised an exasperated eyebrow and Malfoy did a placating gesture with his hands “But I won’t. I won’t, unless that is what you want. I promise I will behave like a normal person.”

“Merlin be praised” Potter scoffed. “Was it so difficult?” Draco realized that his voice was warmer.

“Actually yes. But I promise I’ll do my best.”

Potter smiled. “Ok, wait here. I’ll finish tidying myself and then you and I are having a breakfast together.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled back and said “Ok, Potter.” And he sat to wait, feeling a strange warm feeling invading his tired body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
